date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanaya Kyo
Nanaya Kyo is a dark side Psychic that once served as a Guardian for his clan, Nanaya. His powers took control of his body and expelled his soul. The Evil Kyo, who took control of the body, is a leader of the Spirit Hunters, the leader of Majestics and the current vessel of Lucifer, the Lord of Pride and the Emperor of Hell. While the Good Kyo, who is expelled from his body, was not able to live, not able to die either. He then became the chosen avatar of Ithereal, but trapped in the lonely world of between life and death, is now a vengeful wraith who wants his body back. Appearance Kyo slightly muscular young man who is pale skinned. His hair is short but wavy and messy. His eyes are in sapphire blue with dark pupils. Before Kyo joined the Hunters and still has his Eyes of Death, his eye glow into bright blue with tints of magenta. After he lost the eyes, his eyes only glow with wispy blue. After the Evil Kyo took over the body and joined the Hunters, his eyes turned blood red like all Hunters. Kyo usually dresses in black clothing with some occasion dresses in white along with blue jeans. He also wears a silver ring necklace of unknown significance. His combat armor consist of black under shirt, with some ballistic armor made by Nanaya's arsenal with shoulder, elbow and knee pads. While the Evil Kyo didn't change much, the Good Kyo is in black astral suit like his combat armor and having a pair of white tendril wings instead of black. Personality Kyo is very mature for his age due to the death of his parents. He is a brother figure to Yuki and Arashi, when he "betrayed" the twins both were anguished. Both the Good and the Evil Kyo are cunning. The Evil Kyo is a good actor as he can feign loyalty to Burning Hell and manage to hide this from everyone. He managed to imprison Lucifer within himself for unknown intentions. He is also power hungry as he told Arashi that he can't protect anything without power, suggesting that he wanted his eyes back. The Good Kyo is vengeful as he is banished, not able to live and not able to die thanks to the Evil one. It is same to assume that he has very strong hatred towards Spirit Hunters and hostile to Wizards. Though he did helped them to fight the demon in the Third Spirits Wars because he wants to protect the Spirits and maximize the chance that Arashi can be saved. He also values Spirit powers as he calls DARPA's action of replicating Spirit Mana a "blasphemy", so much that he temporarily dropped the hunt on Arashi. Power and Abilities As a Psychic, Kyo enjoys a myriad of Spirit powers that inherited from his mother and father. The Eyes of Death are given by Azrael since birth and death powers are all granted to Nanaya clan members. The power of Darkness is inherited from his mother. Also, Nanaya's training has taught him how to handle Wizards and rogue Spirits. Like all Psychics, Kyo's powers will peak at eclipse. Eyes of Death The pair of eyes of the Angel of Death. The most prized ability and the most wanted by the Burning Hells. The eyes allow user to perceive death in the form of red lines and points. It also works with Eyes of Soul which allows user to see the soul. Anything with an origin must have an end, a "time of death" determined at the beginning, and as it already exists, it is not impossible to comprehend such a concept with the appropriate circuit in the eyes and brain, allowing them to be viewed as though through a microscope. It is normal that cutting a living being's neck would kill them, their life stopping because it was cut, and conversely not being able to cut a being's neck would mean that they will not die. The eyes can ignore the cause, instead allowing them to kill even that which is immune to all external effects. That which is cut falls apart and that which is "killed" becomes "dead," but rather than "tracing the lines causing the object to fall apart" and the object becoming dead because it was cut, it is "ending the lifespan and killing the object." It is the erasure of existence rather than physical destruction, so the object is "stopped" and the cut is the end result. If the line is being stabbed, it does not count as trace, thus the power of the eye is not applied here. However, a partial trace will cause the target bleed to death. Points are from where all lines seem to flow, resembling blood vessels. There can be a number of them on an object, and, whereas the lines are "where things die easily", the points are "death itself." The eyes do not actually kill "the body", as the power of killing someone's life is very common in the world. The "points" seen by the eyes end the very meaning, the "existence", of whatever is "killed." The destruction, the extinguishing of life that comes afterward, is only a side effect of destroying their existence. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function. What "makes a living person a living person" or what "makes a hallway a hallway" is ended in the simplest way, unraveling its existence and making it no more. This makes it possible to kill the soul without harming the body, allowing for the destruction of one of two souls in a single body without the death of the other soul or the body itself. The weaker soul is the one that will be ended, so it is a battle of strength in that case. Death can only be undone by the user, Azrael, and Abaddon, the Angel of Darkness along with Itherael, the Angel of Fate. The Eyes can evolve as Arashi's eyes managed to evolve to be able to kill air which causes massive explosive decompression that ripped air out of Hunters' lungs when they attacked Fraxinus. Despite its power, the eyes have its limitation. Objects that do not have a fixed existence cannot be killed permanently such as Spirit mana which can be restructured by Spirits. Kyo lost this ability at the age of 8. Flight Kyo is able to manifest a pair of dark tendril wings which allows him to fly. Combat Mastery The trainings of Nanaya turned Kyo into a killing machine. Able to use blades at very high speed and with surgical precision. His hand to hand combat is also wicked as it focus on bone breaking and blunt force killing of his target. Enhanced Agility, Sense of Speed and Hearing The trainings of Nanaya focus on speed and agility, thus turn Kyo into a very agile and fast fighter. He can run on walls easily to surprise his enemies. The constant exposure to such speed has affected his sense to speed. Able to slow anything in his vision to a dead stop, even bullets. However, this consumes a lot of energy. He can also fight blindly if his sense of hearing is not affected. Kyo is noted to have extreme endurance to sustain. Swords Mastery Kyo's ability to use bladed weapon is exceptional. He can attack very quickly and hard, his attacks are also very precise due to his trainings. His primary style consists of dual swords or one sword and one dagger. But this doesn't limit his ability to throw knives and uses a single sword Iaido fight style. In fact, after acquiring Yamato, he switches to a full Iaido fight style. Kyo also mastered all 7 styles of sword combat and he created a personal mixed style consists of all 7 styles. Making him an extremely formidable swordsman. Mana & Soul Perception Kyo is able to sense both mana and soul of both Spirits and Fallen Spirits. Vision Perception He possess the ability to deduce the field of view of his target, thus able to dive into a blind spot every time. Darkness Kyo's most attuned and matured ability. Kyo's darkness ability relies on shades, doppelgangers or illusions. Kyo can create any illusion or doppelganger of anyone with his power, unlike Kurumi's clone which are flesh, these doppelgangers are made from dark mana. Kyo can summon shadow blades that he can wield or hurl at enemies and some of his attacks put strong emphasis on the summoned blades. Kyo also can shroud his target in absolute darkness. Rendering himself and his target invisible and trap them in a dark dimension. His darkness ability is heavily associated with shadows, he can cut shadows which reflects the actual damages. If he cuts a torso's shadow by extending his own or using his blade to cut it, the victim will be slashed. This also damages the victim's soul as shadow is a reflection to soul. Kyo can also teleports himself. Long range teleportation is only possible if Kyo had been there and requires perfect memory to execute. However, a short range teleport can be used as and when. The power of darkness also give Kyo regenerative abilities. He can heal from near fatal injuries ranging from cuts and bone breaks. Unlike Shido's healing abilities, Kyo consumes mana to heal in daylight. This requirements is lifted at night, allowing Kyo to heal automatically without costs. This is Evil Kyo's remaining ability after Azazel purged Good Kyo's soul. Death Inherited from his father. Kyo can trap or burn souls of his target. Both actions can replenish mana very quickly. However, the souls can turn mad when imprisoned and haunts the sense of hearing. Resulting Kyo need to use mana to suppress the sound of the dead. Death powers require souls to use, thus murder is inevitable to use the power. Kyo can infuse his illusions with souls and death mana to fool anyone with the Eyes of Soul. As a ghost, Good Kyo still have death powers and able to summon swords that aid him in combat. Total Territory Immunity Kyo had fought against Wizards in his early days, along with training under the presence of territory from stolen realizers. His soul is now attuned that he is impervious to any effect of territory. The immunity is some kind of mental defense that generates a inverse thought. As territory is linked to a Wizard's brain, Kyo counters it with his brain producing a counter frequency subconsciously along with the soul that render the effect completely useless. This immunity is also conscious driven as evident from Arashi whom had to will his body to be affected by healing realizers when he was fatally injured by Kyo. Or he has to be unconscious which he did passed out during the extraction. Eclipse power: Phantasm In eclipse, Kyo can replicate any Psychic or Spirit's and his or her abilities, this applies on the doppelgangers too. For example, if Kyo creates a doppelganger of Tohka's full Spirit form, despite the doppelganger wields Sandalphon, the doppelganger do not have access to the other abilities, this limitation is only lifted in eclipse. Thus allowing the doppelganger to have full abilities of Tohka. Demon: Azazel Weapon: Twin Swords, Dakras Astral Suit: Unknown Azazel is a demon manifestation of Kyo's powers, as karma shapes the power of one Psychic, the constant murder by Kyo had shaped his power to be evil and formed a demon within him. Thus in turn, this demon created another persona, like Satsujinki to assume absolute control over the host's body. As a demon of darkness and death, Azazel has power consists of both properties. The demon like Kyo has the same illusion like powers. Azazel also has a sword form which are a pair of single edge swords which are black with blue flames. Like Arashi, Kyo is able to transform into his demon to be more powerful and impervious to almost any kind of damage. Devil: Emperor of Burning Hell, Aspect of Pride, Lucifer Weapon: Samurai Katana, Yamato Astral Suit: Unknown Lucifer is an extremely powerful devil being the ruler of hell. However, his let his guard down on Kyo, who imprisons the emperor within his soul for unknown motives. Being the vessel of Lucifer, it is same to assume that Kyo has access pyrokinesis powers. As implied of his title, Lucifer not only feed on to pride of his host, but also commands the armies of the other 6 lords. This makes Arashi wants to hunt down Kyo more as he is aware of the danger. Lucifer's weapon, Yamato is a hell-forged sheathed katana imbued with hellish powers that allow the sword to sever anything effortlessly. The sword is used by Kyo with a Iaido style as it is sheathed and Kyo happens to be proficient to the style and uses it. Kyo is shown to be able to infuse Lucifer's flame and darkness to attack enemies at a distance. Angel: Itherael, Angel of Fate Weapon: Sword ''' '''Astral Suit: Unknown Being the avatar of Itherael, Kyo can perceive and alter ones fate. Such as allowing the ghosts of dead Wizards to attack demons in the Third War, and allow Arashi's training progress to be smooth. However, fate is not absolute as it can be left blank if an individual and anyone close to he or she can die, needing the fated individual to write the fate on their own through their decision and action. At the permission of Itherael, Kyo can intervene the fate of an individual. For example, he claimed that Arashi was destined to be permanently crippled due to an accident during test flight of the Scythe Wings, he has to step in to prevent that. He calls this the Intervention. Relationship (Evil Kyo) Nanaya Arashi Evil Kyo nearly killed Arashi after their last encounter and forced the latter to go into hiding. He wants to kill him is not just Lucifer's order, but also for his own reasons, might be due to exerting his power over in Majestic. Spirits As a Fallen Spirit, it makes him their enemy. Despite that, it appears that Evil Kyo has no intention of targeting the Spirits yet. Majestic He has an overall friendly relationship with the Majestic members as they are all psychics and may have been together for a long time. Majestic members respect him as he is a pureblood Nanoka or Nanaya member with a matured demon in him. Also, they respect his decision due to the fact that he is Lucifer's host. Relationship (Good Kyo)